User blog:Sir Rock/Rest In Peace
Here are all the beloved deceased meerkats who have died that I cared about. Many of my favorite meerkats are no longer with use and I miss them so I made this blog to remember them. I'll add as life keeping going. I have many favorites in all the mobs. They dones something that made me like them, though I like many meerkats who didn't do much either, but I liked them anyways. Also there were many meerkats who I didn't like but have died and I not too sad they died, though the death of any animal is sad. Unknown Death or others Meerkats whom's death has no yet been discovered or not yet public. Also here are meerkats with differant deaths that are not predation, disease or Last Seen. Baobab Hawkeye was a great dominant female. She was my favorite beside Mitch in her litter. I also liked Logan and Cruise isn't so bad but for some reason people hate her. Vivian Zaphod was one of the greatest meerkats to ever live. I am sad he died but I am happy he was not eaten or killed. Lazuli Rum was one of my favorites females. I had hope she would be the next dominant female. She was always with the pups and one of the first to be seen babysitting. She loved the pups and would have made a great dominant female. Delpheus was a great rover and he would have made a fine dominant male. He was only thr dominant male fo the QQ for a little while till he was hit by a car on the main road. Rascals Grus died of old age. He wasn't one of the most popular dominant males like Ningaloo or Wollow or Thundercat but he was a dominant male when I started working here. I always liked him because evern though the Rascals were a small mob when he first joined them and soon Blondie and Islay died leaving eleven month old Sancerre as the new dominant male, he stayed. Other males would ahve left the groupbut he choosed to stay. Whiskers Rocket Dog was killed by a car but she had done many great things. She helped form the Baobab and the Toyota by evicting females. It is unknown if she had evicted Tina Sparkle who formed the Hoax. Meerkats Who Died of TB TB has killed many meerkats. It is a territble disease that thakes a long time to kill so the KMP puts down the meerkats who get it so they don't spread it and they don't suffer. Aztecs Murray died of TB, though not born in the Aztecs, he help form it and was a brave little meerkats. Gerald Durrell, one of Aniju's new favorites. He was seen a lot with Zaphod, maybe could have been a great dominant male like him. Rednose was the only male in his litter and I liked his cute little name. Balrog Balrog was a great leader and father. Commandos Cody was the son of Jogu and was a sweet little meerkat. Celidh would have been a great dominant female with Pantro by her side. Frisky Well I am not sure but Bootle may have died of disease. I am happy the Frisky are still doing great. Quaver was a good dominant female and although I would rather have one of her daughters be the new dominant female, I hope TB is gone from the group. Bramely, the big time rover from the Frisky, Lucifer's litter was the last he fathered in the Drie Doring. Whiskers Busta was a great meerkat for sentry and so far is the only Whisker to have died of TB. The Starsky females also had TB but they were in a differant group. Miss Lilly The Pink was also a Whisker meerkat to have died of BT but she was in the Toyota. Oriole, Aniju's most favorite female meerkat of all time beside Flo, she could and should have been a dominant female with Kori by her side nothing would have stopped her. Toyota Greegan died of disease he may have gotten while chasing away the Frisky males or he may have gotten it when he roved that one time. Some of the other Toyota have TB now and I'll miss them when they die too. Paymister was who I hoped would join the JaXX and be the dominant male with Diana, allowing Kori to meet up wih Oriole. Chimp was a fiesty meerkat and although she was not the oldest female, she became a dominant. The Toyota needed a meerkat like her as she was the only one who was able to have a litter. Meerkitty was lesser known but one of my favorites. Aniju coined the term meerkitty too. Wonder if the KMP reads the comments we make. Meerkats who died by Predation Aztecs Etosha and Chiriqui, everyone spells her name wrong, were two forgotten meerkats because they died so young. I liked them anyways. They were Squig, Burdock and Marruy's litter-mate swho hepled form the Aztces. Frisky Phoenix wasn't predated but I don't know where to put him. He was my favorite out of his litter and I had hoped he would be a dominant male one day. I also miss his litter-mate sister Savannah. Hooligans Nik Nak, my most favorite female meerkat and one of my favorite Dominant meerkat. I had hoped Rozza, my dream mate for her, would join the Hooligans and take dominance beside her. He would have stayed by her side and they would have had some litters. Farwell my sweet lovely Nik Nak. Lazuli Aretha would have been just like her mother Cazanna. I wish she had lived. I don't like Young too much but I am happy the Lazuli had someone to look after the group after Aretha's death. Because she was the dominant female for so short she is over looked just like Rocket Dog. Probably because they weren't the dominant female when everyone started working here. Whiskers Zarathustra was the beat dominant male besides Aragorn of the Commandos. He shoud have lived Ren was a sweet little pups. Stumpy was also a great meerkat Sundance was a curious meerkat but it got the better of her. Mozart was a sweet caring meerkat who could have saved the Starsky with Drew if she only didn't die. Ju Drop was a great female and a strong leader. The Toyota would have grew powerful under her strong leadership but she was killed but she managed to keep her pups alive. I also liked Finn who had formed the Toyota, Sequoia and Pretenders before she was predated. It is unknown what killed her maybe a raptor or a jackle. Last Seen I know some of these meerkats probably are not dead. Look at Shaka Zulu who was Last Seen in late 2008 and reappeared in early 2010! Here are my favorite meerkats who are most likely to be dead. Aztecs Squig and Burdock, I know they were not born in the Aztces, but they lived there. Squig and Burdock were two of my favorite meerkats ever, two of my faves from Meerkat Manor time and two of my faves from the Whiskers and in the Aztces. These two I loved a lot as you can see. Squig was sweet and often seen caring for the pups even if they were not her own. Burdock was often seen on sentry making sure all the Aztces stayed safe. They were the top babysitters and mean old Monkulus would never let them have any pups, even though she wasn't pregnant at the time. I hope their new group is found and I don't really care which one is the dominant female, maybe they will both be the dominant female at some point. Squig reappeared so I am happy with that. I hope she takes us back to the other females. Proteus and Mimi, well I like Proteus more but I still think Mimi was pretty cool of a meerkat. I hope they are found in the roup with Squig and Burdock and they have at least one litter each. Marmite, Piglet and Darwin, I looked forward to seeing them one day but now I may not get the chance, unless their group is located and followed. Marmite and Piglet had a better chance at staying in the research area then the females and I tought they would have been followed since they were famous and Homestar Runer's last sons. Now we only got Oriole left as his last pup. I hope she becomes the next dominant female of the Whiskers soon. Baobab Zikomo, She-Ra, Honey, Porcelain, Shenanigan, Akiko, Leptis Magna, Spam and Nipplescratcher were all great meerkats. My favorites though were Zikomo, She-Ra, Honey and Shenanigan. I had hoped at least one of these females would become the new dominant female after Cruise died. I don't like her too much and she has been the dominant female long enough. Well if anything Zikomo would have taken dominance of the wild group they most likely are in. Maybe they joined the three Aztces males. Those all the meerkats mothers were Whiskers but they had differant fathers. I hope they are located and followed soon. A new mob would be great. Whiskers Shakespeare was the best Whisker ever to live. He most probably died when the Lazuli attack. I don't know why people keep saying a female was babysitting that day and he babysat the day before. Liers, just give it up and let Shakespeare have his heroic death. Stop trying to take away from him. Baddiel was a better dominant female then Flower. She would have been great if only she over threw her mother. I hope she formed a new group and had some pups before she died. Who knows, maybe some of the wild meerkats in the KMP my be hers. Yossarian most likely died in the bolt hole after he was attacked by the Lazuli males. He was considered Last Seen because they didn't find his body, but he most likely died in that burrow in the farthest corner. As far as we know only five of this children became dominance, Zarathustra, Rocket Dog, Kinkaju, Gin and Monkulus. Super Furry Animal was also Yossarian's daughter and she took charge of the splinter group but wasn't considered to be a dominant female. She disappeared around the time the Starsky had formed and was thought to be predated. Too bad she didn't have any surviving pups. Alonoz Mourning was a great meerkat and I had hoped he would have joined the Moomins, but they were lost so I hoped he would have joined the JaXX, Gremlins, Frisky or Drie Doring. He was most likely going to joined the JaXX or Gremlins because those mobs were closer to the Aztecs. I hope he is seen as the dominant male of a wild group one day like Logan. Oh I also miss Logan and Orinoco who were my favorites too. Frisky Black Jack was my favorite Frisky male and I had hoped he would have joined the JaXX or Drie Doring and became the new dominant male. I hope he is still out there as the dominant male of a wild group today. Crochet, Pachamanca, Merlot and Shiraz were all Last Seen but maybe they formed a new group together. Athena, one of my favorites and I had hoped if anything every happen to Quaver she would be the dominant female after. She was a great babysitter and always looking out for the pups. If anyone would take dominance after Quaver, it would have been Athena. Lazuli Pancake never had any pups of her own. She disappeared around the time Alina and Penny did so they probably formed a new group but Alina was older but Pancake, like Kinkaju, could have taken dominance. Moomins Hemulen was a nice meerkat but after she died the Moomins were lost since they couldn't be tracked. They may still be out there with a new dominant female. Leonardo and Grumpy were also some of my favorites. I miss all the Moomin meerkats even the ones that didn't died but just disappeared. Young Ones Philippe what happen to him? Anyone remember him? Well I do. He disappeared a few months after Homestar Runner died. He was witnessed at the Nutters roving along with Logan. I hope he joined another group, this over looked rover who lived in his brother's shadow was one of my favorites. I liked him better then Homestar Runner and I think he and Wiley Kat would have made a great couple. Zappa Lola was a great leader and she only lost dominance when she was injured and un able to fight. I was happy her two daughters took dominance of the group but it was sadly lost. However their were five meerkats left in that group so maybe, just maybe after the KMP stopped monitoring them, some males joined the group and the Zappa were brought back! Who knows, those wild rovers or even the Zulu meerkats may be Lola's grandchildren. Commandos Ketamine was a great leader and since he left in a group seven male, they probably joined a wild group or formed a new one. Maybe those males who joined the Boabob or Rascals were kicked out by him. Drew was the dominant male of the Whiskers for a few days but he was kicked out by Zaphod. I had hoped he would return, he was less related to Rocket Dog than Homestar Runner. But he left the area and disappeared. I hope he found another group to join. Coop was Aragorn's last son and Coop was very handsom like his father. Maybe he escaped TB and joined another wild group. I can only hope. Vivian Well lots of meerkat disappeared. Rapunzel was Zaphod and Yossarian's lesser know sister. She disappeared with Hong anf Kalama so she probably took dominance of a group they may have formed. She was the oldest by a year or two. Maybe the wild males in the KMP are her sons. Toyota My favorite of all time Ed Harcourt disappeared with a few other males. I hope he survived disease and predation to become a dominant male in a wild group. Maybe he joined the wild Abba but no one knows what happen to him. He reminded me of myself and I am not sure why, but if I was a meerkat, I would look like him. Morgs and Stop it were Finn's only two surviving children in the Toyota, Finn also had six pups in the Sequioa. Morgs was my more favorite of the two because she was like Baddiel(Tosca) and Morzart. Stop It reminded me of Daisy, she was sweet while Morgs was fiesty. I miss them both. Well I'll add more later. Please leave a comment about your favorite deceased meerkats. Category:Blog posts